


Fruit

by searchingforstarlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingforstarlight/pseuds/searchingforstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Sirius is spending summer with his cousins, and contemplates the natures of the three girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> All characters, worlds and references belong to J. K. Rowling.

Sirius sat across the parlour from the three Black sisters, watching amusedly as they shared their bounty. A pile of gleaming, ripe pomegranates had been procured from the kitchen and the girls were determined to eat them before dinner. He studied each of his cousins with mild interest, each one so different it was almost hard to believe they were siblings.

 

Narcissa, the youngest, so dainty and ladylike that Sirius felt she bordered on prissy; she had conjured a silver needle to retrieve the ruby seeds without spoiling her pristine dress and was nibbling them delicately, one at a time.

 

Andromeda, the middle sister, plainer than the other two but undeniably more amicable; she was tipping the fruit into a bowl and discarding the husks, keeping their endeavour orderly, should they hear their parents calling and have to make a quick departure.

 

Sirius turned to watch Bellatrix and felt his breath catch in his throat. She had split the fruit in half, and sunk her teeth into the sweet flesh in a vicious manner. Her eyes closed briefly as she savoured the juices on her tongue. Sirius found himself shuddering as he remembered those white teeth biting into his shoulder, her low gasps against his ear as she wrapped her supple legs around his waist. Her dark hair fell in front of her face as she ate, and his hand itched to push it back, to stare into her obsidian eyes and let the world fall away.

 

He was vaguely aware of Narcissa’s high, tinkling voice as he watched the eldest Black daughter in a reverie: ‘Sirius, you should have some too!’ Cissa extended her hand, offering him his own pomegranate. Bellatrix looked up from beneath her thick lashes, letting a trickle of juice fall from her chin. She looked at Sirius, her eyes glittering dangerously.

 

‘Yes, Siri,’ she murmured. ‘Have a taste.’


End file.
